War
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: AkaFuri—Sial. Inikah akhirnya? Setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga, inikah akhir yang menunggunya? Request dari Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama.


**Kuroko no Basuke ©** Tadatoshi Fujimaki. No commercial profit taken.

**Warning** OOC, hints sho-ai, alay, abal, mohon perhatikan genre yang mendampingi. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Submitted to** memenuhi request dari The Fallen Kuriboh—sekarang dia sudah bermetamorfosis jadi Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama (saya laper hanya karena baca penname kamu. ayo, tanggung jawab! #tembakin).

* * *

**War**

by nastar keju

* * *

**DOR!**

Satu orang lagi tumbang.

Suasana mendadak hening. Furihata Kouki segera menyembunyikan diri di balik pilar besar. Jantung berdegup. Napas menderu. Mata cokelat itu bergerak liar, dan dia mulai menghitung dalam hati; satu, dua, tiga.

Peluru yang tersisa hanya tinggal tiga.

Musuh yang bersembunyi masih ada beberapa. Rekannya—ah, benar juga. Mereka semua sudah mati. Tewas tertambak. Dia tinggal seorang diri. Terpojok di balik pilar.

Furihata menelan ludah. Sial. Inikah akhirnya? Setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga, inikah akhir yang menunggunya?

Benak Furihata memutar kilas balik. Mengingat teman-temannya tumbang satu demi satu. Tertembak. Segelintir di kepala, yang lain kena di dada. Jatuh ke tanah. Dengan merah menyibak monoton keadaan. Tak lagi bergerak. Bahkan Akashi.

Bahkan Akashi juga—

Gigi-gigi Furihata bergemerutuk. Sial. Padahal orang itu bilang tidak akan mati mudah. Padahal katanya dia prajurit paling tangguh. Padahal dia sudah janji setelah ini akan pulang ke rumah. Bersama-sama. Dengan matahari menyorot mereka dari belakang ("Lalu kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.").

Tapi nyatanya apa? Akashi ingkar janji.

Pembohong.

Sial. Bagaimana bisa Furihata membiarkan dirinya percaya pada kata-kata Akashi—setan merah itu. Ukh, bodoh. Kau terlalu lugu. Janji itu terlalu tinggi. Jauh. Sial. Sial—

"_Jangan sampai mati, Kouki…."_

Pemuda itu menarik napas. Suara pemuda merah angkuh itu kembali terngiang. Aneh, tapi dia langsung menyudahi nostalgia. Sudah cukup.

Benar. Furihata tak punya alasan untuk mati di tempat ini. Dia harus tetap maju. Peduli setan dengan peluru yang tinggal tiga. Peduli setan dengan musuh yang masih banyak. Peduli setan dia tinggal seorang diri. Dia akan tetap maju.

Dia. Akan. Terus. Maju.

"_TATAKAEEEEEE!_"

Furihata keluar dari tempat persembunyian sambil mengacungkan senjata. Matanya menangkap pergerakan. Itu musuh. Beberapa ada di atas. Satu di balik dinding. Satu di dekat jendela.

DOR!

Meleset. Peluru itu menancap di dinding. Tinggal dua.

DOR!

Mengenai bahu kiri musuh. Selongsong peluru jatuh ke lantai. Sisa satu.

DOR!

Gerakannya terhenti. Satu peluru tembus ke kepala Furihata. Badannya lemas. Semua terlihat hitam. Berakhir. Semua ini sudah berakhir. Tamat.

Furihata Kouki terhenyak. Layar laptopnya sudah penuh dengan tulisan; _**LOSE!**_

"Akh!" Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut. Emosi. "Padahal sedikit lagi menang!"

"Kau payah, Kouki." Akashi, yang tadinya sibuk menonton Furihata bermain _game online_ dari belakang, ikut menimpali. "Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang, jangan sampai mati. Kau ini bisa main atau tidak?" omel Akashi. Entah kenapa terdengar lebih nyolot dari biasanya.

Hati perawan Furihata tidak terima dibilang tidak becus main. Dia 'kan sudah berusaha sampai titik penghabisan. Yang mati paling terakhir juga dia. Kenapa masih juga kena marah? Ugh.

"Tapi, Sei-_kun_, aku sama sekali tidak payah. Bukankah yang paling duluan mati adalah—"

**CEKRIS. **

Gunting Akashi memotong udara dengan jumawa. Cahaya matahari menciptakan pantulan di ujung. Furihata Kouki kicep seketika. Tajam sekaliiiii!

"Tadi kau mau bilang apa, Kouki?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Sei-_kun_," Furihata menjawab lemas. "Bukan apa-apa…."

Besoknya, Furihata tidak pernah lagi mengajak Akashi main game online.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Duh, saya tau ini absurd sekali hahaha. Ini ceritanya si Furihata bosen liat Akashi main shogi terus, jadi dia ngajak main game online tembak-tembakan, semacam PB dan CF. gitu deh… hahaha udah ah, saya malu mau ngomong lagi #kabur

Kritik dan saran yang membangun, amat dinanti….


End file.
